Varsity Babes
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: What if Rj's letter jacket managed to get all the girl's pregnant? Well, four years later Dawn, Buffy, Anya, and Willow have to deal with their four year old children; all of whom inherited some interesting powers.
1. Chaos

**A/n: I couldn't not take this. I saw this challenge on the CCS board and I want to write it so bad. **

A rewrite of the season seven episode with RJ, the guy all of the girls are in love with. Somehow, the power of the letter jacket manages to impregnate all of the girl's with RJ's children.  
  
Options:  
The fic may concentrate either on the pregnancy or flash forward and deal with the children.  
  
Requirements:  
Someone calling RJ 'Big Daddy'  
Other Buffyverse males stepping in to play the father role  
The children having powers because of the letter jacket's role in their conception.  
Someone figuring out that Willow, Anya, Buffy, and Dawn's children are all half siblings.  
The phrase "incesty much?"

**Disclaimer: Gidgetgirl owns everything above and the characters of Meri, Rory, and Lex are hers as well. Joy however is mine.**

"Rory Summers, stop this instant!" Dawn yelled after her four year old daughter, her voice strained. Ever since Aurora had turned four she had inherited an interesting power from her father; a power that Dawn Summers cursed every day.

"But Mommmmmmmmmmmy," She whined, clutching the small frog-donkey breed to her chest. Her brown hair hung in pigtails and her big blue eyes pouted at the twenty one year old.

'Don't Mommy me, Missy, now take Fredrick back where he came from," She stomped her foot for emphasis and the little girl stuck out her bottom lip. It was her "broody" face. Uncle Angel said she did it perfectly. Then the girl suddenly disappeared. Dawn tapped her foot, waiting for her daughter's return, only to be interrupted by Anya's daughter chasing Willow's son into the living room.

"AUNT DAWN!" Alexander "Lex" Rosenberg named after his very lovable Uncle Xander hollered, ducking behind the tall brunette woman.

"Sexy Lex-ey, come and play orgasm with me," America "Meri" Harris demanded of the small red-haired boy. He shook his head venomously.

"Mommy, can I at least keep this one?" Dawn spared a glance at her daughter, who carried a small dog like creature who had just set the couch on fire.

"NO!" She yelled, as her daughter brooded some more before taking the new creature back to whatever dimension it was from. "Meri, sit," Dawn demanded, her "mommy" voice taking over.

"You have no power over me, insignificant human creature," She was her mother's daughter.

"I'm not human," Dawn glared at the girl, who sat down on one of the chairs. "Lex, help me out here please," The brunette gestured to the couch. The little boy waved his hand and the fire went out. "Thank you,"

"Sure, Aunt Dawnie,"

"Blohelling Sodbint," Rory yelled, appearing back in the room. Dawn raised an eyebrow at the small child.

"I'm like daddy," She grinned, and Dawn frowned. Damn Spike and his cursing. Damn Buffy for having to save the world. She sighed and sunk to the floor.

"Mommy, can we keep him?"

"Sexy Lex-ey, your like bunnies!"

"AUNT DAWNIE!"

Five hours, twelve minutes, and twenty-three seconds until naptime and counting.

A/n: Should I continue? Review and don't kill me for starting another story.


	2. The Kids

Joyce Elisabeth Summers-Angel

Joyce Elisabeth Summers-Angel was a very energetic four year old with her mommy's blonde hair and her daddy's brown eyes. She had perfected the art of being broody and was amazingly slayer-like. She rambled like Auntie Willow (even though she was mad at Auntie Willow because she was dating Uncle Wesley) and knew almost every sex word in the book, curtsy of Aunt Anya and Meri. She was the perfect little girl who had a fondness for battle-axes and little boys who reminded her of her Uncle Wesley. She really liked Uncle Wesley, who had the funny accent like Uncle Spike but didn't wear tweed like Uncle Giles. Aunt Cordy said Uncle Giles had a "tweed-fetish". Joy wasn't to sure what a fetish was but she knew Uncle Xander had one about nurses, or so said Aunt Anya. Mommy got really mad when Aunt Anya talked about sex and orgasms around Joy, her face went all grr and if she had been a vampire like Joy's Daddy and Uncle Spike, she would have gone all bumpy. Joy loved her daddy's bumpy grr face. She also loved her Mommy, who was a superhero. Little Joyce Elisabeth Summers-Angel loved a lot of people. Even Auntie Willow, even though she stole Uncle Wesley from her.

Aurora Grace Summers

Rory bounced up and down in her time out chair. She hated time out. It wasn't fair that mommy put her in time out just cause she was dimension hopping again and brought some new friends home. Even Meri said that they were nice and Meri could talk the animal language. Rory brooded, knowing that Uncle Angel would be very proud of her when he came home from patrolling with Aunt Buffy. Rory always wanted to go patrolling but Mommy said she was to little. She simply replied "Blesodbinell" and ran off to go find another friend. It wasn't her fault that all the animals needed a family and a Rory to play with. Daddy always said she could keep them, but Rory thought he only said that to get Mommy all upset. Daddy loved to get Mommy upset. Daddy said Rory was his little nibblet and her mommy was his big nibblet. Her mommy hadn't liked being called big at all; she was only "twenty-one". Rory didn't know what "twenty-one" was but she knew that she was "four" and that she started going to the fun places that she liked on her "fourth" birthday. She liked birthdays. On birthdays there were presents, and cake, and everyone was happy, and Mommy couldn't get mad at her for bring home friends because it was her birthday. She kicked her small feet against the chair, counting the minutes until time out was over. Once she was allowed to go play again, maybe she'd bring that icky boy David from the playground to where Fredrick lived…

Alexander Daniel Rosenberg

Lex peaked a small head out from the doorway of Rory's room, watching for Meri and praying the blonde child had forgotten about playing orgasm. He quietly shut the door and sat on Rory's bed. Lex stared up at the ceiling, wondering when his Mama was going to come home. His Mama was saving the world again. His Mama and his aunts and his uncles always saved the world. He could help sometimes because he was special. Mama said so. She told him stories about his other Mama; his Mommy. She was pretty with blonde hair and brown eyes and she loved him very much. Mama didn't know that he talked to Mommy, him and Mommy were very close. They talked every night before he went to bed after Mama tucked him in. Mommy missed Mama a lot. He was lucky. He had a Mama, a Mommy, and a Papa. His Papa was the best, even though him a Rory argued a lot over who's Papa was the best. He loved Rory, she talked so much that he didn't have to and she never wanted to play orgasm with him. Lex heard Meri yell for him and he cowered. Guess she didn't forget about playing orgasm.

America Aimee Harris

Mommy wouldn't let her have a bunny. She said bunnies were evil but they really weren't. They were sweet and cuddly and they talked to her. Mommy always got mad when she talked about bunnies. So, she talked about sex and orgasms and money instead. Meri liked money. People gave her money because she was pretty and all they had to do was take her picture. Then Meri could exchange this money for capitalistic goods like candy or invest it in her piggybank. She twitched her nose like a bunny and cocked her head slightly. Animals were talking outside. They were telling her where Sexy Lex-ey was hiding. Meri grinned. Time to play orgasm.


	3. Rory Queen of the Timeout Chair

**Disclaimer:** I own basically only Joyce and some of the plot. This is based on the challenge by Gidgetgirl, who also owns Meri, Lex, and Rory.

Spike brushed back his hair, which had long since defied his hair gel, as he entered the Summers home. He was greeted by a glare and a small child being flung at him.

"Aurora Summers, tell me your but is still in that timeout chair," Spike allowed a slight eyebrow raise at Dawn, before watching his daughter slink defeated back to the corner. Her dark brown hair, exactly like her mother's, fell out of its pigtails making her look like a spiting image of the twenty-one year old who stood in front of the blonde vampire. Dawn's blue eyes glared at him as he pushed a few stray wisps from her ponytail out of her face.

"Hello, luv," He greeted, smirking at her.

"You save the world again?" She questioned, looking behind him for the rest of the Scoobys.

"Just about," Spike walked over to Rory and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "And why exactly are you doing in timeout, nibblet?"

"I was just dimension hopping, Daddy. Mommy got all mad just because I first brought Fredrick home but then I had to bring him back to where he's alone and I was like "Soddbinhell" and Mommy looked at me like I was weird and then I brought Bert home. But…Bert kind of set the couch on fire but it so wasn't my fault. It was all George's fault," Spike raised his eyebrow again, this time at their mailman's name.

"George's fault?"

"Mhmm, he's just an evil pansoofersodbint,"

"Our mailman is evil?"

"Like bunnies," She grinned, taking her daddy's hand into her small one.

"BUNNIES ARE NOT EVIL!" Meri yelled from the other room. Rory's smile grew larger; Meri was always got broody when someone insulted bunnies.

"Here," Dawn shoved the mug of warm blood roughly at Spike, causing a little to spill on his shirt. She sighed apologetically and the vampire could smell the waves of exhaustion emanating from her. He felt horrible about leaving her all day with the four hellions but duty called.

"Mommy, can I go play now?" Rory asked, aware that her parents were sending "eye signals" to each other.

"Yes, sweetie," Rory, aware that her mother might change her mind, ran to go find the others. As she left the room, Dawn collapsed into Spike's arms.

"Are you ok, bit?"

"So tired, they're insane,"

"They are all definitely our kids then,"

"Where's Joy?" Meri demanded, stamping her small foot. When America Aimee Harris wanted something, she got it. And she wanted her bestestestest friend NOW.

"Patrolling with Aunt Buffy," Rory sighed, a faraway look in her eyes. Someday she would go patrolling. It was no fair that Joy got to go just because she was special. _But I'm special too, _Rory reminded herself,_ Daddy says so. _

"I want to go patrolling," Meri stated, sitting down on Rory's bed. Lex sat at the desk, a Dr. Sues book in front of him.

"Me too," He whispered. Mommy would be really proud of him if he could save the world like Momma and Aunt Buffy and Uncle Xander. Papa saved the world a lot too. His Papa and his Momma were "in love" but Lex knew that his Momma would always love his Mommy because that's what his life was like; full of love.

"I want to see my small blonde human friend named Joy. I will not be able to see her tomorrow as other humans will be taking my picture and give me money which I will trade for vast amounts of candy and Barbies and bunnies,"

"Bunnies are like mailmen," Rory mumbled, shuttering.

"BUNNIES ARE NOT EVIL! NOT EVIL NOT EVIL NOT EVIL!" Dawn clutched her head, knowing perfectly well that there was a Meri-tantrum on the way. The front door opened, revealing the rest of the Scoobys and the brunette allowed herself to sigh.

"Mommy?" She looked up at her daughter, who was holding a small bunny-like creature Dawn suspected Rory had gotten to stop the oncoming Meri-tantrum. "Can we help him?"

"Rory, how many time…." She began.

"BUNNY, EVIL BUNNY FROM HELL!" Anya screeched, having just walked into the living room. She crossed her fingers infront of her, hiding behind an amused Xander.

"No, Mother-figure, not evil bunny!" Meri stamped her foot in her mothers derection.

"GET RID OF IT!!" Anya screamed. Rory sighed defeatedly and disappeared.

"Momma," Willow looked down at her little boy, who was tugging tentivly at her hand.

"Yes, Lex-baby,"

"I think I made a boo-boo," He whispered, gesturing to the smoke emerging from the four year olds bedroom.

"You know what I want for my birthday?" Dawn asked her sister, as she watched the chaos around her.

"What?"

"Some sanity in this damn house!"

"I second that," Xander hollered, trying to keep Meri from crying and Anya from screaming.

A/n: More kiddy goodness next chapter. This one was mainly about Rory and the next one will be about Meri at her photo shoot!! Review and I'll continue!


	4. Meri The Little Diva

A/n: This chapter is for Gidget, who reviewed AGAIN to have me update. This is the Meri chapter; next up is the Lex chapter.

Disclaimer: Meri, Lex, and Rory (plus the entire idea) belongs to Gidgetgirl; I am a simple minion.

REVIEW

Anya stared transfixed at her daughter's bright blonde hair as she ran the brush threw it. Meri was cheerful today, chattering about David, a little boy on the playground that she liked. Anya smiled, thinking that her and Xander got a whole five hours alone while America was at her photo shoot. Anya had to admit, her daughter was the most beautiful thing ever. Some people think it's only parental admiration that makes a mother think their daughter is the best daughter in the whole world; but the former demon knew better then that. Her daughter _was _the best and beautiful small human like person. Ever.

"Mother figure, will I be given lots of money today for being such a pretty girl?"

"Of course. Money is the basis for life in the grand country that is your namesake," Meri grinned, dreaming of candy and stuffed bunnies, even though deep down she knew her mommy would burn them (the bunnies not the candy, no if her mommy burned the candy America Aimee Harris would have to reek some vengeance on her. Even if she was her mommy and made her beautiful and brought her money.)

Anya decided it'd be best to leave Meri's hair down, as that the hairdresser would have changed it entirely if she had decided to do anything with it. Dressed in a small suit, that was perfectly "capitalistically orgasmic", America followed her mother out to the car.

**_'Meri, come play with us,'_**Meri sighed at her friend's pleas and shook her head determinedly. She had money to make.

"Good-bye, small child-like person. Me and your father are going to have much nurse and whipped cream fun!" Anya called threw the car window, as her daughter took the assistants hand

"Have fun!" Meri called back, allowing Paige to bring her into the stone building. Grey bricks and polished white steps that made slight clicking noises as she walked in her mini-heels.

"America, dahling, you look fabulous!" Meri grinned at her agent, Carmine (or Carmy to the five-year-old), as he took her small gloved hands in his and kissed it softly.

"Wonderful to see you, Carmy my sweet," Meri felt like one of those ladies in the movies Aunt Dawnie watched; like Audrey Hepurn. At the age of two, when she had first seen the brunette movie star from way back when in "Breakfast at Tiffany's", America had decided. She was going to be the next Audrey Hepurn; with more money and orgasms.

"Let's get you dressed up eh, doll?" Carmine Jameson, twenty-seven years old, at the top of his prime was in love with the little diva named America Aimee Harris. With suave black hair, and a New York accent; Carmine looked every part the Joey Triviani of Sunnydale.

"No," Meri stated, as the hairdresser attempted to braid the girl's hair.

"Not again," The woman muttered, having been corrected for doing the wrong hairstyle seven times already by the child.

"Meri, baby, let her curl it? It'll be gorgeous," Carmine attempted, looking at his watch.

"I'm already gorgeous," She stated matter-of-factly. "But ok," She added at the pained look on her friend's face.

"Thank you," Carmine air kissed her cheek, and nodded to the hairdresser before running off to go fix the camera. An hour later, a newly curly haired Meri strutted across the stage in a light blue sundress. She twirled, flashing a killer smile at the room of people, not even blinking as the lights flashed in her eyes. Carmine sent a small lab puppy out on the stage and Meri squealed in delight, gathering him in her arms. The camera flashed as she reached down, accepting the puppy with child innocence. Meri twirled, listening to the song the puppy was singing to her.

Carmine grinned, loving that she was so full of life. She radiated energy and love and even if she went on about sex and bunnies; she was every inch the little diva.

"What are ya gonna name him?" Joy asked, excitedly looking at the small puppy. Carmine had decided to give him to Meri, after seeing how much the two had bonded. The small dog had taken to running around in circles, chasing his own tail and proving the stereotype perfectly true.

"Mr. SexyOrgasmBunnyPuppy," Meri stated, without hesitation. "Sexy for short,"

"I want a puppy," Rory pouted, in the classic "Dawn" way.

"No animals," Dawn yelled from the other room, causing her daughter to pout even more, if possible.

"I'll share with you…if you give me vast amounts of money,"

"I don't have any money…"

"Hmm…you'll just have to be my minion, I guess," None of the three girls had any clue what a minion was, but at the moment anything sounded good to get their own puppy.

"Mommy, can I have a puppy?" Joy yelled, knowing her mother was to busy trying to save the world to argue.

"Sure, honey, just don't break…" She heard her mother's voice from the living room and let out a small "yay".

"No, Joy, don't even try," Joy sighed at her father. Bugger, his vampire hearing.

A/n: I need reviews guys….I really love writing this story but no ones really reviewing. And Gidget doesn't count because she owns three of the main characters!! (Though any response is appreciated and cherished).

I smile at you

As the bell rings for class

Kiss you goodbye

And watch you

Fade into the past…


	5. Systematicy goodness by Lex

A/n: I updated per request of Gidgetgirl because she likes to drop "subtle" hints to me in my CCS mail box! Oh and Im sorry for any mistakes; I'm working without a beta. This is Lex's chapter; enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Joss is God. Lex is only borrowed from Gidget, who also owns Rory and Meri

Lex looked down at the book in his lap, trying to sound out the word in his head. Systematic…Sy-s-tem-a-tic. Systematic. His small pink tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he thought of his newfound word.

"Papa," Wesley looked up from the ancient book he was translating and at his son. "What does Sy-s-tem-a-tic mean?"

'Well," Wes took off his glasses and placed them on top of the book, turning to face the young boy. "It means to be presented or formulated as a coherent body of ideas or principles," At his sons bewildered look, Wesley laughed. "Lex, why do you insist on reading your Mother's computer manuals?"

"Because, I'm a big boy. And big boys don't read Dr. Sues. Plus I'm the smart one," At the stubborn look on the boy's face, Wes knew that Lex was definitely his mother's son.

"Come here, little man," Wes held out his arms, and Lex clambered onto his fathers lap. The former Watcher, snuggled with his son, and breathed in the smell of Johnson and Johnson and the herbs in the protection pouch Willow insisted Lex wear. "Now, what's wrong?" Wesley _always _knew when something was bothering Lex.

"It's no fair," His son began, looking down at his blue overalls. "Rory is all dimension hop-y and Joy is a slayer and Meri can talk to the animals," It suddenly dawned on Wes that his son felt left out by his "cousins" powers. "So I'm the smart one. Who knows what Sy-s-tem-a-tic means."

"Little man, you are a lot more then just the smart one. Look at you; you're the bloody most handsome little boy I've ever seen! You got all of your mum in you," For emphasis Wes rubbed Lex's red hair.

"Do I look like you, Papa?"

"Yup, you got you Papa's smile," Willow answered for her boyfriend, who she knew got uncomfortable at her son's question. Wesley, along with all of the other "fathers", still didn't know how exactly all the female members of the Scoobys (even seventeen year old Dawn) showed up pregnant at once. The girls had always skirted around the subject, and now was no time to start revealing long buried secrets. "Now scoot off to bed, munchkin, we'll be up in a minute to tuck you in," Lex planted a noisy kiss on each of his parent's cheeks and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Willow plopped herself down onto Wesley's lap, taking the spot her son previously occupied.

"Long day?" Wes asked, rubbing small circles on the witches lower back.

"More then you know," She murmured into his shoulder, slowly drifting off into sleep. Wesley smiled, lifted his girlfriend and proceeded to carry her to their room.

"Momma says I have Papa's smile!" Lex exclaimed excitedly to his ceiling. He made it a daily occurrence to tell Mommy everything he did that day so that if she had some "Angel Duty" she wouldn't feel left out. "I wonder if I look like you, Mommy. Momma has a picture of you in her dresser. I sneak in there sometimes to look at it. I don't think I look like you," he frowned for a moment. "But Rory doesn't look anything like Uncle Spike, so I guess it's ok. Momma says she had a witch friend named Tara. You were Momma's witch friend, weren't you, Mommy? I don't understand why she doesn't talk to me about you," And with his five year old mind, Lex jumped from one topic to the next, "I learned a new word today Sy-s-tem-a-tic. Guess what it means? To be sented in a body of principles. Momma complains about her old principle Mr. Snyder, maybe he was Sy-s-tem-a-tic-ed," And then Lex closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

A/n: It was a short chapter; I'm still working on developing Lex's character; he seems to be the only one I'm struggling with. Review for a quicker update!


	6. Princess Joy

A/n: I had to rewrite this chapter cause my computer erased it, so ease my mind a review.

Disclaimer: Rory is Gidgetgirl's, Joy is mine. Joss owns the others.

Joyce Summers-Angel cocked her head, staring at her reflection in the oval shaped mirror above her mother's vanity. She pulled the cap off of the red lipstick, smearing it over her naturally pick ones. Grinning a lipstick covered teeth smile, she carefully applied blue eye shadow Buffy hadn't worn since her high-school days. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head, held up by an array of bobby pins and clips. She stared down at her blue dress, frowning at the lack of maturity in the flowers. As she opened the door to her mother's closet, she pursed her bright lips together in concentration. Using her slayer skills to her advantage, she jumped, grabbing one of her mother's sexy black dresses from its hanger. Shedding the childish one, she exchanged it for the new one and looked again in the mirror. Perfect.

Angel smiled, walking into his and his love's bedroom. He crouched next to his daughter, looking at her from her painted face to her too-big dress.

"Baby girl, what are you doing?"

"Making myself pretty, like Mommy," The child explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are already gorgeous, baby," He assured her, taking one of the pads covered in make up remover that Buffy insisted he buy and rubbing it gently on his daughter's face. First the cheeks, then the eyelids, and finally her ruby colored lips.

"But…I wanted to be a princess,"

"You're better then a princess, you're my slayer princess,"

"Rory's a princess,"

"Rory's Spike's princess, baby. You're mine,"

"I love you, Daddy," Joy grinned, climbing onto her fathers lap as she looked at the two of them in the mirror.

"I love you too, my princess,"

Dawn groaned as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Spike, get the door!" She yelled, flipping the pieces of French toast over on the skillet. Rory's favorite dinner had been breakfast since she could eat solid food. The doorbell rang again, causing the brunette to sigh loudly. "Damn it, Spike," She turned the burner on low, walking towards the door as she wiped her hands on the apron. "Coming!" She hollered, yanking open the door. The sight that met her cause her stomach to lurch into her throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned, her voice deadly quiet. She felt Spike come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Can I help you, mate?" He asked coldly, his eyes focused on the varsity jacket the man wore.

"Yeah, you can get out of my way so I can see my daughter," RJ sneered. Spike moved back, his arms dropping to his sides. Dawn immediately missed the warmth.

"Get the hell out of here, RJ, my daughter has a father,"

"Mommy," dawn turned, facing Rory.

"Baby, go upstairs. Now," Tears filled Rory's eyes, and for the first time in her life she was silent.

"You see that you bastard, you made my daughter cry,"

"Our daughter, Dawnie," He laughed, causing her to glare.

"No," She launched forward, punching the man squarely in the jaw.

"Dawn, no," Spike yelled, his voice echoing as RJ grabbed Dawn, his face transforming. His teeth sunk into Dawn's neck. All that was heard down the street, was Rory's scream.

A/n: Hehe…review for the next chapter.


	7. Blood

A/n: I got subliminal messages to update; so I did. Please review at the end.

Buffy stood, her arms outstretched in front of her and her eyes closed. She took a deep breath, the thrill sending chills down her spine as she lifted the sword and swung it down in front of her in a diagonal cut. The sound of it slicing threw air only increased the chills, she spun on one foot and swung in the opposite direction creating the same movement. One after the other, the slayer dissected the air with a cool precision that was only gained after years of practice. Her lover watched her from the doorway, staring at the grace she managed to possess in an activity he had perfected after centuries as she had learned in a week. Her hair was shorter now, just gracing the tips of her shoulders in a slight curl that he greatly enjoyed running his hands through. Her eyes were the same brilliant green, maybe a bit brighter since their reunion and the birth of their daughter. She swung around again, smiling a cool half smile. Her face suddenly clouded with fear as the sword flew from her hand, cluttering to the floor with a deafening sound that even made the century old vampire scared. He flew to her, catching her right before she fell to the floor. He looked at the sword at his feet, staring at the blood that stained it.

-

Wesley wrapped his arms around the redhead in front of him, smiling as she leaned back on him. She was wearing the blue apron he couldn't help but find sexy, her hair a mass of copper, and her cheeks pink with heat. He leaned forward, taking the spoon covered in chocolate icing into his mouth. She grimaced, scolding him for his childish behavior and causing him to smear a streak on her pale cheek. He then proceeded to lick it off, sending both of them to the ground in a passionate kiss. He tasted the spice of her, the way her mouth was always perfectly kissable and her arms fit around his neck in such a way that only could be described as right. She sighed into the kiss, leaning against him as they proceeded to devour each other. She pulled back, her eyes darker then he had ever seen them, before falling back on top of him, her eyes closed. He tried to wake her, his tongue flickering to his lips. They were coated in blood.

-

Anya Jenkins spent her life hating men; hating the smell of men, the way they walked, the way they talked, hell even the way they breathed. But like most people; she wanted what she hated with a passion. Xander had changed that, he had held her as she cried, yelled at her when she bitched, kissed her when she was sad, loved her when she hated him. He was the man of men, the only one she could ever see herself being with for the rest of her mortal life. He held her close, breathing heavily after their passionate encounter. He breathed words of love, told her she was beautiful, told her he would never leave her. He watched her, watched the way she moved, the way she breathed, watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled life. He played with her hair, running hands threw its golden goddess strands. She turned to him, a smile playing on her lips as she returned the love. She pulled the sheet up to cover her, turning to face him on her side. Word settled on her rosy lips, ready to come to life and yet not quite there. He watched her eyes close, thinking of how she had fallen asleep so quickly. Kissing her forehead gently, he was about to close his eyes when the blood on the sheets caused his eyes to snap open.

-

Spike had never moved so fast in his life, he dove at the vampire, punching whatever flesh was available. Rory was crying, stepping forward to embrace her fallen mother. He yelled at her, causing the tears to flow faster but for her to stay within the house. He threw the man away, running towards Dawn. She looked so beautiful, her hair flowing around her in a mahogany halo. He looked over her, grabbing her wrist and feeling for a pulse. He couldn't hear it over the yelling in his mind, over the screaming of his demons, over the pain of the thought of losing her. His eyes traveled to her neck, and pressing his hand to it he tried to cease the blood flow. He heard the vampire run off, but didn't really care. He would pay later. Now, he had to save Dawn. He carried her inside, laying her on the couch and pulling his shirt over his head. He wrapped it around her neck, staring at his blood covered hand as his daughter cried and the love of his unlife slowly slipped away.

A/n: Hehehe, review for more!


End file.
